The present invention relates to a method for forming an attaching, rotational, self-alignment apparatus. With the increasing sophistication of apparatus for repairing and straightening, faster repairing and straightening of damaged vehicles has been attained without large expenditures of time, labor, and energy. There is also an increasing need for accessories for use in such apparatus for repairing and straightening to further increase their ability to repair vehicles having various types of damage and to further increase their efficiency to thus further reduce the time, labor, and effort required to so repair and straighten.
A special need has arisen for accessories for use in repairing unibody type vehicles. Previous apparatus used in anchoring unibody type vehicles has serious deficiencies in the ability to accept the counterforce conveyed from the vehicles substantially in line with the counterforce. Therefore, it was necessary to align the vehicle exactly in a position allowing the counterforce to be conveyed substantially in line. Thus, it was necessary to move the vehicle to an exact position, possibly severaly times, thus requiring large expenditures of time and effort.
Thus, a need has arisen for a method of manufacture of an attaching, rotational, self-alignment apparatus for such accessories and which facilitates assembly, is considerably less expensive in manufacture, and insures a better reinforced article.